1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to siphoning devices and particularly to a device for starting a siphon in a simplified manner upon the downward stroke of a plunger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently available siphon starting devices are somewhat complex and require an awkward lifting motion of a rod and disc having an opening and valve forming part of the disc. Such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,349,683, issued Aug. 17, 1920, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,193 of the present inventor, issued Aug. 8, 1972. The latter device is particularly useful in filtering water in home aquariums. The lifting operation is slow and inefficient and often requires several strokes to start the siphoning action.